Sugar High
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: When you give the DOctor Sugar.....He's going to want Donna to taste too.


The Doctor jumped about the TARDIS, having his very first sugar rush, curtsy of Donna Noble. Rolling her eyes, Donna grabbed the Doctors shoulders steadying him.

"Oi, spaceman! Clam. Down." She ordered him. He froze and turned to her, grinning wildly.

"Awe, come on Donna-a-a-a-a! I'm having fun." He whined. Donna rolled her eyes and began to walk off, remembering something he had told her awhile ago. She back around and found only a few meters away.

"I thought you said Time Lords can't get drunk." She shivered as he walked behind her kissing her neck. "I-I mean you're acting pretty drunk now." She breathed.

"No, what I said was, 'that alcohol doesn't affect us.'" Donna shuttered feeling his breath on her flushed skin. Realization crossed through her mind. She spun around and backed up, creating space between him and her.

"Doc-Doctor, not so fast." He had cornered her against the wall, throwing his jacket a stray as he loosened his tie with a free hand.

"Are you getting hot, Donna?" Before Donna could even register an answer, his lips were on hers. Very gently, he encouraged her mouth to open under his and deepened the contact. She was so soft, so warm; he could stay this way for hours.

His hands started to wonder over every inch of her body, memorizing every curve every crevice that he encountered. "I want you." He murmured against her lips.

"I want this." She responded, her hand traveling to his pants, tugging at his belt. The Doctor's eyes snapped open and stepped back. Donna opened her eyes. "No! Doctor! Why are you stopping?" she hated herself for letting the hurt and confusion leek through her teeth.

"This is wrong." He answered. Donna, shocked, started to walk off to her room. she didn't get too far before the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. "Donna let me explain. Please." He begged her.

"But I want this." Her voice cracked. She turned around in his arms and gazed up at the Time Lord.

"Donna, I-I can't do this, not like this anyways. I need to be in control." He said gazing into her eyes. He broke away from her and held her hand tightly, seeing as that was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

"Yes you are. You stopped." She stepped forward and placed her hands over his hearts. She noticed that his hearts were beating uncontrollably fast. In fact, now that she looked at him clearly his whole body was shaking.

"It's taking all my will power right now not to take you to your room and ravish you beyond any means necessary." Shook her head, hiding her girlish flush that raced through her veins.

"Doctor-"

"Donna." He let out a shaky breath and removed her hands from his chest and held them. "It's not that I don't want to, but I need to be fully cognizant of what is going on, when it happens between us. I need to be careful, Donna, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.' He looked deep into her eyes. "God knows, if I did that, I would never forgive myself. I just think that we aren't ready yet."

Donna smiled and looked into his eyes, desire still evident in them. She leaned forward and pressed his lips softly and sweetly. The Doctor had lost all restraint and went to deepen the kiss, but before he could she pulled away from him. She walked down the corridor and to her bedroom door.

"That's too bad, because I'm going to go take a shower. I wanted to if you would join me but seeing that you think we're not read." She smiled devilishly at him and walked into her room. The Doctor whined hearing the faint humming of the shower.

"Donna-a-a-a-a-a!" he cried, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and ran into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind him. Donna chuckled as she let the Doctor wrap his arms around her naked form. He was still shaking, but his hearts, were calm and beat normal.

"What happened to your willpower/" she asked sheepishly. She turned her head a little ways and met his lips with hers.

"They vanished when we first kissed." He teased nibbling on her earlobe. She smiled and turned around, cupping his face. He brought his lips down and moaned into her. The shower of water beat over head as the two joined, and became one with each other.

_The End_


End file.
